Pick Yourself Up
by singingrain
Summary: This is just a silly little oneshot NaruSasu. Sasuke teases Naruto in front of his new genin squad, and Naruto doesn't appreciate it.


Naruto walked into the spacious room with a sigh. How did he get talked into this? Leading a genin squad… Life had hit rock bottom for the blonde jounin. He spotted his newly appointed team sitting on a couch in a corner of the room, and dragged himself over to them.

"Hey you kids, listen up! I'm your new teacher, and future Hokage, Uzumaki Naru-"

The last of his name was drowned out as a yell resonated through the connecting hallway.

"DOBE!!!"

Naruto spun around at the sound, and soon a certain raven-haired man burst through the doors, glaring daggers. Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but then, as his kids sat in shock, Sasuke and Naruto charged each other, running at full speed, with a feral grin on Naruto's face and a smirk on Sasuke's.

Right as it seemed they were going to run into each other, they both threw out an arm to punch the other in the face as hard as they could. Both punches connected, and the boys flew to opposite ends of the room, slamming against the walls. They sat there for a moment, then Sasuke pulled himself to his feet.

"You always did have a weak punch, dobe," he said with a colorful black eye marring his delicate features. Naruto hopped to his feet, jabbing a finger in Sasuke's direction.

"Whatever, teme, my punch was WAY stronger than yours!" He said while sporting a black eye to match Sasuke's. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you said you had some boring mission to do this week."

"This IS my boring mission. I'm supposed to watch over my dobe to make sure he doesn't kill his new squad."

"YOUR dobe! I don't think so!" Naruto yelled, then ran across the room and started to strangle the Uchiha. "When did I become YOUR dobe!"

And Naruto would have continued to throttle Sasuke if one of his new genin hadn't of spoken up.

"Naruto-sensei! What's going on?!"

"Ehhhh….?" Was his reply. While keeping one hand firmly around Sasuke's neck, the other went to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I, uh, was choking him."

All three students sweatdropped. "We can see that…"

Sasuke plucked the blonde's hand from his throat and smirked. "Once again, your intelligence knows no bounds, Naruto," he said.

"But what was that weird chakra coming from you?" A student asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, but Sasuke wasn't. He put a hand on Naruto's head, and then said in a dead-serious voice,

"It's because he's just so damn foxy."

BAM!

Sasuke was the recipient of a fist to his chin, and he flew upwards, hit the ceiling, and bounced back down to land in a heap on the floor. He picked himself up gingerly and directed his patented Uchiha Death Glare toward the blonde. Naruto was unfazed, having endured years of it, and glared right back.

"What he MEANS is that I have a demon-fox sealed inside of me, and when I'm angry, its chakra sometimes leaks through."

The children's mouths formed silent 'O's and nodded their heads.

But of course Sasuke always has to get the last word.

"So in other words, he's one foxxxxxy guy," he purred. Naruto's fists clenched and unclenched, and his face turned red with anger.

'_He's so easily provoked,'_ Sasuke thought smugly. _'Wait, what's he do- AHHH!' _

Naruto had picked up his former team mate by the collar of his shirt and by the top of his pants. He held him high over his head for a moment, then hurled him across the room to land with a crash in front of the kids.

"Do you LIKE being hurt?!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke picked himself up again.

"You know I'm gay, so why wouldn't I like being hit on by guys?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"Teme, don't twist my wor-" His arm with the weapon dropped as he had a realization. "You're gay?"

Sasuke frowned. "You didn't know?"

Naruto once again raised his arm with the kunai and told the kids standing behind him in a deadly calm voice to leave the two of them alone. The three kids rushed outside the room, fearing the strange, once-again present, chakra. They slammed the door behind them, but put their ears to it to see if they could hear anything.

They heard lots of angry shouts and small crashes, but after a while of this, there was a huge crash to rival them all, and then total and complete silence. The genin, curious out of their minds and figuring it was safe to take a peek, opened the door and looked inside.

The two jounin were on the floor of a very trashed room, Sasuke looking the worst for wear but smug, and Naruto looking quite happy.

And they were currently in the process of exploring each other's oral cavities extensively with their tounges.

The students quickly shut the door, horrified.

"Eww…" One said while sticking out his tounge. "If you ever catch me KISSING someone, please just punch me and put me out of my misery."

The other slapped his back and said "sure" while they were being dragged away by the third.

---

**Kids are so innocent…**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I had lots of fun writing this one! I was thinking about how people can turn words to mean something else, and BOOM, a story popped into my head. **

**Please review!**


End file.
